


Wine

by Kiniiru



Category: bts
Genre: BTS fluff, F/M, bts smut, jungkook fluff, jungkook smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiniiru/pseuds/Kiniiru
Summary: "Y/N, we're leaving this up to you. Under no circumstances can you let the deal fail."In which you have a meeting with Jeon Jungkook, CEO of one of the most successful firm conglomerates in South Korea.It doesn't end with just one meeting, though, because what Jeon Jungkook wants, he gets.And after that, it's just you, him and endless bottles of expensive wine.





	1. Cabernet Sauvignon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear people!  
> As some might've noticed, this work was deleted unbeknownst to me ans I only realized yesterday!  
> But it's back now, so hope you (again) enjoy!

"Well hello there, Mylady."  
You let the chauffeur help you out of the limousine and flipped your hair back with one short movement before you raised your glance.  
Jeon Jungkook's sharp, black eyes stared right back at you and his lips formed a lazy smile. He looked effortlessly attractive, but knowing that you had to get this contract done before midnight, you didn't react to his god-like looks and just extended one hand for a handshake. "Good evening, Sir", you cooly replied and watched Jungkook cock his eyebrow. Clearly he was used to women reacting to him differently, and you felt a short rush of satisfaction as Jungkook's smile slowly vanished.  
The young man squeezed your hand shortly before he helped you up the stairs. "Please follow me", he said and then lead you through the huge halls and corridors of his private mansion.  
The contract in your handbag was one of the biggest and most valued in the whole of South Korea – if you managed to convince Jeon Jungkook, head of the Jeon Corporation, billionaire and boss of thousands of employees, to sign the papers. The contract would be worth several million dollars and help both of the involved parties to expand their business and make more money.  
Your company had sent you as the most capable lawyer they could get a hold of, and you knew you would be payed very very well if you managed to wrap this up. If not, you would be in big trouble and the payment would be much less.

Jungkook opened a dark wooden door for you and you entered a surprisingly modern meeting room. Knowing that his mansion was pretty old, you were slightly impressed by the good work Jungkook had done to keep the rooms trendy but classic at the same time.  
The young man pulled a seat back for you after taking your coat and you sat down, putting your handbag on the table and concentrating on your papers as he sat down in front of you.  
"So, Mylady", he started to speak after you looked up again. "What can I do for you today?"  
You knew very well that Jungkook was aware of what you wanted from him. Someone like him, with masses of influence and insight, always knew what was going on around him. Still, you cleared your throat and started to explain.  
In your business, you were known as one of the most ruthless lawyers in South Korea. You were young, but having an uncle who had been working in the same field, you had gathered experience since your early teenage years, lots of it only from watching. You had attended some of the best laywer schools in different countries; Korea, America, Switzerland and Russia. It didn't surprise you when the contract was handed to you. Difficult things like this were your favorite, and among the companies, it was known that you could handle them well.   
You quickly skimmed the papers as if you had to re-read them. "You know the circumstances, right?", you asked without expecting an answer. "It's only about the details."  
You handed the young man a second copy of the contract and Jungkook, seeing it for the first time, quickly turned the pages.

A few minutes passed by with neither of you saying anything before Jungkook leaned back. "Enlighten me", he demanded and you nodded quickly. The young businessman's attitude annoyed you, but you kept your professionalism and proceeded to tell him about all the details he wanted to know.  
Jungkook listened for the most part, watching you the whole time. Questions were rare and he patiently waited until you were finished before he made a few points.  
It didn't take you long to have his signature in filigree handwriting on the paper, dark blue expensive ink against white paper, and for the first time this evening, you granted him a little smile. "I'm very glad you agreed to the papers", you said as the both of you waited for the limousine. "Thank you for your cooperation."  
Jungkook returned your smile, but his eyes glistened with amusement. "You're very welcome." His expression raised your awareness for the fact that Jeon Jungkook was still in control – he didn't sign the contract because you were such a good lawyer, but because it was part of his plan. What his plan exactly was, nobody knew, though, and you slightly shivered under your coat. He wasn't looking like it and you weren't willing to show any reaction to it, but Jungkook actually was a pretty sly and dangerous man.  
The limousine arrived after a few more minutes of waiting, and while the chauffeur opened the door for you, you turned towards the young man again and slightly bowed in front of him. "Farewell then", you said and he smirked. "Farewell", he replied, and you entered the limousine with the faint feeling that it wouldn't be the last time you had seen Jeon Jungkook.

How right you were.  
It only took a few weeks until you heard from him again, a letter on your table with the question to join him for dinner. Supposedly, the businessman had a few more questions, and of course, the company that had hired you wanted you to answer them.  
You agreed because you knew you would be payed well for your work again. Although personally, you had no interest in meeting the arrogant man again, you still felt a bit of excitement as you slipped into your black dress and put on a bit of makeup – still looking professional, but not too stiff as Jungkook had asked of you.  
Why you did what he wanted from you, you still didn't know to this day.

"Mylady", you were greeted again and even the look in his eyes was the same. You had to admit he looked very good in a suit as you approached him, shaking his hand and throwing him a tiny smile.  
Jungkook offered his arm and you tucked your arm into his, reminding yourself that those were only well manners and nothing personal.  
Jungkook's arm was warm beneath the palm of your hand and even though he was only walking next to you, you could feel the strength and tension in his body, a sign that he controlled himself very well – which explained why he was so successful. People who had themselves under control were good at controlling others, too.  
He lead you up the stairs to the restaurant, of course only one of the best in Seoul, and you did your best to follow him. It wasn't too easy with the dress and your shoes, but you managed not to fall, even though your grip on his arm had tightened for support when you reached the end.  
Jungkook looked down on you and a low chuckles escaped from his throat, deep and rough against your skin. "Don't fall, Mylady", he said and you nodded quietly, a huff echoing in your mind.  
Don't fall.  
"Not in front of someone like you, Sir", it slipped past your lips and before you could apologize, Jungkook's deep throaty laughter filled the air.  
As he opened the door and you entered the warm restaurant, you could hear his mumbled words behind you.  
"You'd better."

"So, Sir", you started after both of you sat down at one table in a separate niche, taking a sip from your glass full of water. "What are your questions?"  
Jungkook leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "I really don't have any", he replied and you frowned. "What do you mean?"  
His full lips curled into a smug smirk. "I just wanted to see you, Mylady."  
Your frown deepened. "You could just have said so, Sir", you commented, but Jungkook shook his head. "You don't like me too much", he answered, black eyes piercing right through you. "You wouldn't have met me if it wasn't for work."

You avoided his glance. He was right. Jungkook, working with many different people, had enormous knowdledge of human nature, and it seemed to be easy for him to read someone's mind.  
"I understand", you gave in with a sigh. Now you were here anyway, so you guessed you would be fine for one evening. Even more, if Jungkook hadn't been a partner you had been working with, you would've agreed to accompany him like this. But your uncle had always told you to keep your distance from clients, and as much as you were interested in getting to know him as a woman, as a lawyer, you weren't allowed to.  
"What do you want to talk about, then?", you asked, reaching for your waterglass once again. Jungkook chuckled – obviously, he didn't expect a professional woman like you to actually stay. "Oh, anything", he replied, seemingly more comfortable now that he knew he had a bit of control over you. "Why did you become a lawyer?"

You put the glass back. "My uncle worked in the same field", you stiffly replied. "His work always impressed me and I followed him often. From a young age on, I knew I wanted to do the same."  
Jungkook eyed you in interest. "You are quite talented", he finally said. "I noticed when you presented the contract to me."  
You took the compliment with a short bow of your head. It wasn't rare that people told you you were talented, but normally, it resulted in a job offer which you always politely declined. You liked consistency, and moving from one agency to another wasn't what you were looking for.  
Silence filled the space between the two of you, but to your surprise, it wasn't heavy and uncomfortable. You weren't close with Jungkook and silence between two people who just got to know each other was normal. Neither you nor the young man seemed to have a problem with it.  
After a while, Jungkook turned around and waved for a waiter. "Yes, Sir", the man asked and listened to Jungkook's quiet request, then nodded with a short glance towards you and quickly left. You looked at Jungkook questioningly. "What did you order?", you asked and earned a smile for that. "Just you wait", the young man said and you could do nothing else but lean back and do just that.

  
When your dishes came, delicious scents filling the air, the same waiter came and showed Jungkook a bottle of whine. The businessman nodded, then tasted a tiny sip of the drink. He hummed in satisfaction and ordered the man to fill both your and his glass.  
You took it right after the waiters had left and breathed in the full scent of the red wine. "Cabernet Sauvignon?", you asked, surprised.  
Jungkook seemed impressed. "Yes", he answered. "Vintage 1992."  
You nearly let go of the glass. "What?", you asked, completely sure that you had misheard. The smug grin returned. "You heard right", he replied. "This is the most expensive wine in the world."  
You swallowed. "Is it-" Jungkook's grin grew. "Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon."  
You choked. "You can't be serious", you said, watching in disbelief as Jungkook took a small sip of the wine and closed his eyes contently.

You were speechless, watching the red liquid float around in the crystal glass. Wine had always been your favorite form of alcohol. You had attended a few meetings of hobby vintners and with time developed a quite good feeling for the taste and scents of wine.  
The wine in your glass was, indeed, the most expensive wine in the world, one bottle selling for 500,000 dollars.  
You watched Jungkook take a second sip when the young man suddenly looked at you. "Drink it", he urged. "I didn't pay for this bottle for nothing."  
You swallowed, taking another breath of the wine's scent before you took a tiny sip. Immediately, a little content sigh escaped your mouth, the taste of the alcohol deliciously filling your mouth. You looked up and without you wanting it, a real smile formed on your features. "Thank you", you said and Jungkook's grin turned into a softer smile.  
"You're very welcome."

The evening went quite well after that which could have been linked to the discovery that both of you loved wine as well as the ongoing consumption of said drink. When Jungkook finally proceeded to pay, you felt lightheaded and warm. Still you managed to speak clearly and keep your good manners, your uncle always strictly looking at you from the back of your head.  
Jungkook lead you out of the restaurant and you slightly bowed as soon as you were out. "Thank you for today", you smiled and Jungkook, for the first time since you had met him, bowed back – ever so slightly, of course, since you didn't do a full 90-degree-bow either, but you noticed.  
Quietly, both of you stepped down the stairs. Jungkook managed easily, his movements controlled and elegant like a tiger's, but you struggled. It didn't take you long until you twisted your ankle and stumbled, not able to prevent a fall.  
You already saw yourself at the end of the stairs with several broken bones when a strong arm wrapped around your body and prevented you to crash onto the ground. It was Jungkook, looking at you with a frown on his face as he turned you around, his face right in front of yours.  
Your breath was heavy and panic flooded your veins so you didn't notice how his glance wandered to your lips for a split second before he took a step back.  
"Are you okay?", he asked and you gritted your teeth at the hot pain you only now noticed rushing through your ankle. "No", you answered sincerely and Jungkook immediately came closer to give you support. "Let's get you down first", he said. "I'll ask a doctor to come to my house."  
In your current state, you didn't quite hear what he said, suddenly feeling dizzy and the world spinning around you. Unfortunately, you didn't become unconscious, instead you stayed in this weird state of half-consciousness for the whole ride to Jungkook's house which was both exhausting and frustrating. At some point you just wished to fall asleep, whether it was voluntary or not, but your body didn't grant you this wish.

You were better when you reached the house of the young man. Jungkook carried you on his arms bridal style, not allowing the chauffeur to touch you, and carried you up the stairs and through the house without any effort.  
He sat you down on a bed and eyed you worriedly. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes", he said and then had you in surprise as he knelt down in front of you to carefully get rid of your shoes. Wine still warming your body, you chuckled and the male looked up. "What is it?", he asked with the tiny hint of a smirk around the corners of his mouth, and you shook your head. "Nothing", you lied and watched the darkness in Jungkook's eyes grow.  
"What is it, Mylady?", he asked a second time, much softer than before, but you still didn't answer.

Jungkook pushed you back onto the bed with one lazy movement, as easily as he would melt any other woman's heart. "Are you sure?", he murmured, climbing on top of you and staring into your eyes.  
The wine made you adventurous, and you threw him a smirk – two could play this game. His glance wandered off to your lips. "What if I am?", you provoked him.  
Instead of giving you an answer, Jungkook rushed in and pressed his lips against yours, his hands pinning down your wrists so you couldn't push him off.  
He seemed surprised when you returned his kiss, lips and teeth clashing messily as you tried to come closer to him.  
A little groan slipped past his lips and your lower abdomen clenched at the sound of it, his body coming closer and closer until you could feel his heat against your skin. It radiated even through your dress and you managed to free your hands just to cup Jungkook's face and pull him closer.  
His hands gripped the sheets next to you and he moved against you, tongue slipping past your lips and dancing with yours.

It took him a while to get away from you, both of you heavily panting and staring into each other's glazed eyes.  
"We shouldn't", you panted, the words dripping off your lips in a rough voice that screamed at Jungkook you wanted it. Jungkook nodded quietly, eyes burning with an intensity that made you fear going blind. "We shouldn't", he agreed, but you could see that he didn't believe his own words.  
Your lips formed a small smile and Jungkook's face turned soft at the sight of it. "Let's get to know each other, huh", you murmured, running your fingertips over the young man's face, your lower abdomen twitching again as you felt him shudder beneath your touch, but he pulled himself together quickly.

"Yes", he answered, thumb stroking over your cheek now. "Let's get to know each other first."


	2. Château Lamartine

The sound of your stilettos echoed from the white marble walls of the huge foyer, just as huge as every part of the high building of Jeon Corporations.

The safety guard granted you a smile and nodded as you showed him your ID card, then you passed the man and walked straight towards the elevators.

After you and Jeon Jungkook, head of the company you now were working for since a few weeks ago, got to know each other during a dinner, both of you had been busy with your jobs and therefore you hadn't met the young man anymore after that one evening.  
One week after the meeting, however, a letter had arrived at your working place – the envelope had been the same as the one of the dinner invitation, a silver embossed logo blinking at you from the right upper corner. Your name was written on it by hand, a writing you knew all too well – filigree and elegant, atypical for a man, but you would recognize it everywhere.  
Since Jungkook had kissed you, everything about him was embedded in your mind just as your lips still burned from his touch when you thought of him.  
In the envelope, you found a job offer.  
Although you figured that Jungkook knew how unlikely it was for you to join his company – he was good at figuring a human out, after all – he still sent you a very polite and formal invitation to work for him as a head lawyer.  
Of course the salary he offered was higher than what you got at the moment, surely the young man had looked into your records, but what convinced you was the possibility to work next to this interesting businessman.  
Although you didn't like to admit it, your interest for him had grown even without any contact. And you figured that if you entered his company, you would be able to find out more about him. He fascinated you.  
You called Jungkook's secretary the next day and took the job offer.

When you entered your room, which was huge as well, for the first time, it was difficult to actually feel as if you belonged here. Everything seemed very sterile and brandnew, as if someone had designed the office completely new just for you.  
Whereas Jungkook seemed to prefer a more classic style at home, the building of his company probably was one of the most modern ones you had ever seen.  
You put the box with your belongings down and carefully sat in the soft leather chair, looking around. Only now did you notice a wine glass and a bottle of wine on the cupboard to your right, and after a few more seconds you grew aware of the pearly white envelope on your desk. Again, your name was written on it in a just too familiar handwriting and you were quick to open it.

_Dear Miss Y/N,  
_ _I am glad to welcome you to your new job at Jeon Corporations. I hope you find everything to your liking. If you have any questions or problems, please contact me immediately.  
_ _Greetings,  
_ _Jeon Jungkook, CEO_

A tiny smile tucked at your lips. "Please contact you immediately, huh", you murmured to yourself and let the envelope slide into the drawer of your desk.  
A knock on the door made you flinch and you looked up. "Yes?", you answered. The door slowly opened and a woman, probably even a few years younger than you, stuck her head in. "Can I enter?", she asked, her voice slightly insecure, and you nodded.  
The woman, if not girl, quickly stepped into the room and carefully closed the door behind her. She then turned around and bowed in front of you. "Welcome, Miss Y/N", she greeted. "I am Kim Shi Hye, but you can address me with Shi Hye." She looked up. "I will be your personal assistent from now on. If you have anything to help you with, please ask me for assistance." She bowed again and waited for you to speak.  
You stood up and bowed as well, then nodded. "Thank you, Shi Hye", you replied. "I appreciate your support. For now, I think I will organize a bit. I will call for you if I need help." You made sure to look friendly at the young woman. She surely hadn't been her for a long time, and it was even possible this was her first time as an assistant. You didn't want to scare her even more.  
Shi Hye looked up and then smiled. It was obvious she was a very friendly person, but she would have to prove to you that she was of any help.  
With a sigh, you got up and started unpacking your things and getting them in order. For a lawyer of such a big company, you knew it was important to have everything sorted, or else you would soon drown in all the work.

While you worked, you noticed the bottle of wine again and curiously stepped closer to check the tag. It was Sauvignon Blanc, actually one of your favorite wines, and you chuckled as you turned the heavy bottle in your hand. You were nearly sure that you would find a fresh bottle of wine every time you would empty one, but actually, you didn't drink during work.  
For a short moment, you contemplated taking the bottle home with you – it was an excellent vintage - but then you put it back with a last glance. It would be inappropriate to do this, especially since it surely was a gift from your boss.  
You turned around and kept sorting your belongings, ignoring the bottle from then on.

The bottle was one of the first things you noticed as you now entered your safety code into the key pad on your door and opened it after the beep. Since you had come here, no one had ever touched it, but today, something was different.  
You set your handbag down on the desk and got rid of your coat before you stepped closer towards the cupboard.  
Someone had exchanged the wine glass and the bottle you looked at was glittering in the bright light of the lamps, definitely not the Sauvignon Blanc you were used to. A white card was leaned against the bottle and you took it just to look inside.

_Dear Miss Y/N,  
_ _I take it you don't like Sauvignon Blanc too much? I am sorry the wine didn't match your taste.  
Maybe this bottle will be a littlebit more to your liking. Feel free to help yourself. _   
_Greetings,  
_ _Jeon Jungkook, CEO_

You chuckled. Jeon Jungkook surely was the only CEO in the world who wanted to make one of his employees drink during working hours.  
You opened the drawer and put the card in before you sat down behind your desk and pulled a few folders out of your handbag.  
It silently knocked on the door and you murmured something without looking up. You knew it was Shi Hye, balancing a huge cup of coffee on a tablet. She put it right in front of you. "A lot of work today?", she asked and you nodded absentmindedly, the marker already in your hand to highlight the paragraphs you had to pay special attention to. Shi Hye sighed. "Call me if you need anything", she added and then quietly left the room.  
Although you had doubted her in the beginning, the young woman proved to be quite experienced even if she didn't necessarily look like it. Usually, she took care of her tasks quickly and properly and you couldn't complain about the results at all.  
You reached out for your drink and took a sip. It was perfectly brewed, which was partly because of the high-tech coffeemachine the kitchen was equipped with, and partly because of Shi Hye's talent to make good coffee of any kind. If anything, the hot drink was delicious and you sighed in content before you returned to your work.

A big company like Jeon Corporations always had a lot of problems and lawsuits. Not all of them were fair and not all of them were difficult, but there were a few which could actually become a problem if they weren't handled right.  
Luckily, at the moment, there were no such matters, which only left you with minor problems to take care of, but there were quite a lot of them which sometimes had you working overtime even. Nevertheless, although your job wasn't really easy and definitely a bit more stressful than the prior ones, it was fun. You felt challenged most of the time and it felt good when you won a case. During your earlier working periods, winning a case had become a normal thing for you at some point and you nearly had forgotten what it felt like to experience pride in what you achieved. Now, you felt good doing your work and even anticipated the outcome of the cases.  
By now, you felt like it had been a good idea to join Jeon Corporation. Even if you hadn't seen Jungkook at all.

The lights of Seoul shone through your windows. Your office was on the 12th floor, still a few skyscrapers were even higher than this one and sometimes, you could look into the other buildings rooms and watch all the other people doing their work.   
Especially at night, the size of Seoul was amazing and intimidating, even if the view kept you away from work a lot of times.  
Like now. You were leaning against the glass facade, almost fearing the substance would burst and allow you to tumble into the dark abyss of the street, and watched the blinking lights of the city. The cup of coffee in your hand was long empty and long cold, yet you were too pulled in to go and get rid of it – or brew another cup.  
Shi Hye was gone by now, like most of the other workers too. In the law office, you were the only one left, and that's why you were quite surprised when it knocked on your door.  
You turned away from the window and, with a frown, asked the person to step in.  
Against the light of the corridor, you couldn't quite make out the person's face, but after he came a bit closer and closed the door, you could see it was Jungkook approaching you.

His eyes flickered to the unopened bottle of wine on the counter and frowned. "Why didn't you open it?", he asked as soon as he had reached you. "You don't like this sort of wine, either?"  
You quietly looked at his face for a few seconds before you sighed. "I like both sorts, actually", you admitted. "I just don't think I should be drinking in the office."  
A smile formed on Jungkook's face. "You don't want to mess up your work? Good attitude", he commented. "Still, I think you should try this one. It has an amazing taste."  
The folders on your desk made you shake your head. "I can't", you said. "I still have work to do." Jungkook took a look at the clock. "It's nearly 12am", he replied. "You won't be working for long anyway if you want to be well-rested tomorrow." A short pause formed before he added: "We could drink it together. I only experienced good things with you when it comes to the consumption of wine." His smug smirk made you chuckle. "Are you thinking of something specific?", you teased and again, you could see the darkness in his eyes deepening. But then he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair which was a bit tousled from the working day. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you earlier", he apologized. "Originally, as the CEO, I would welcome new employees personally, but there have been a few problems lately and I've been loaded with work."  
You shook your head. "It's fine", you assured. "I was doing very well even without your help, and now I kind of feel at home already." Your words made his lips curl into a faint smile and he stepped up to the cupboard. "So?", he asked, reaching for the bottle of wine. "One glass...?"  
You sighed, but couldn't prevent a tiny smile.  
"One glass."

Of course it wasn't just one glass.  
As Jungkook had told you, the wine was delicious, and soon the both of you were standing at the window quietly staring out into the night which was only defeated by the bright lights of South Korea's capital.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it", Jungkook hummed and you could only agree with a nod. High up places had always fascinated you, and this was just wonderful in your eyes.  
Jungkook's arm touched yours by chance and both of you flinched at the electric shock running through your bodies. You exchanged a glance with your CEO that was supposed to be short, but you felt yourself falling into the dark eyes of the young man and he stared back at you with the same intensity.  
Your blood started boiling in your veins and the wine glass in your hand trembled as you held your breath.  
Jungkook noticed and took the wine glass out of your hand with a slow movement. Very calmly, he put both your and his glass onto your desk and then turned back towards you. Something flame-like flickered in his eyes, making your lower abdomen clench for some reason. The lights of Seoul barely lit up his face but the shadows on his features made the situation even more electric. Your whole body tensed and you could feel your muscles trembling at the shiver running down your spine.  
"Well, Madam", Jungkook finally spoke up, his voice nothing but a rough mumble as he came a bit closer.

"What do we do now?"


	3. Romanee Conti

Jungkook stepped closer and closer, until you could feel the heat of his skin on yours.

You swallowed. You weren't used to backing up and giving in, but the aura that wavered around Jungkook right now and made goosebumps form on your body automatically had you pressed against the glass facade. Just a second ago you feared falling through the transparent wall, now you almost wished for it.

You now knew why nearly every person you had talked to flinched in reaction to Jungkook's name even. He had been a person of respect to you since he was so successful, but you started to realize it was more than that. He couldn't only be intimidating, he could even seem dangerous.  
The sparkle in his eyes turned from dangerous to amused. "Are you that scared of me?", he asked, the sight of you pressed against the glass having him chuckle.  
You sensed how his aura vanished as fast as it had come and in an attempt to look brave, rolled your eyes. "Not really", you opposed although you were still trembling. Quickly, you hid your hands behind your back, but Jungkook had noticed.  
The young man smiled. "Oh really", he teased back, taking a step closer, but this time, he didn't seem half as dangerous as before, and you dared to flee.

With a few quick steps, you were past him and had the desk between the two of you. Jungkook's smile turned into a big grin. "You want to play?", he asked while coming closer, walking around the desk, and you couldn't prevent the smile that shimmered through the crack in your professionalism. The tiny voice in your head which told you he was your boss was easy to ignore.  
"Playing is one of my favorite things to do", you replied cockily and he laughed – a deep, rough sound, so free and sincere the smile on your face only grew.  
Jungkook smirked as he came closer and you were quick to bring the table between you and him again. "Me too", he mused, and you could clearly see his eyes darkening again.  
In a fascinating way, he seemed almost bipolar – mysterious, dangerous and sexy one moment, playful, soft and warm in another. Although it confused you a bit, you liked it. You had always been good at looking through people – not as good as Jungkook, but surely not as bad as your naive mother – and this trait came with the sad truth that you could get tired of some people very quickly.  
You knew that this was unlikely to happen with Jungkook. Someone as interesting as him wouldn't leave your mind that fast.

You didn't grow aware of the sting in your chest as you looked at him, and neither did he when it happened to his heart. Both of you were too warm from the glasses of wine and too comfortable to get it.  
Jungkook nearly jumped over the desk to grab you and you fled from his slim fingers with a giggle. He stopped and looked at you in surprise, then a slow smile formed on his face. "Hey", he softly said. "Do that again."  
You looked back at him. "What?", you asked, unaware of the sound that had just slipped past your lips, and Jungkook's grin turned mischievous. "I will make you then", he stated and extended his arms again.

Although you had no idea what he was talking about, you squeaked as his fingers barely stroked against your arm and quickly turned away from him. Now it was Jungkook's turn to chuckle. "So quick", he said and you grinned at him before having to step to the side a second time since the young man wasn't too unsporty himself.  
Jungkook pouted. "You really hate me, don't you?", he asked in a playfully offended way, but you could hear in his voice that he was hurt just a tiny little but. You smiled.  
"Maybe?"  
The pout turned into a smile, but before he could follow you any further, the door opened and the light from the corridor flooded your room. Both of you turned around in surprise.  
The shocked expression of the cleaning lady who stuck her head in ruined the tension between the two of you. Being as fine as Jungkook's handwriting, it ripped in mere seconds.   
Jungkook proceeded to take the two empty glasses of wine while you quickly turned around to hide your blush.

"Miss Y/N", he spoke up after a minute of nothing but the clinking of the glasses filling the air. When you turned around, the cleaning lady had vanished and with her, the playful expression in Jungkook's eyes was gone. Instead, he eyed you arrogantly. "I expect more good work of you from now on. You'll need to keep up with the demands."  
You just responded with a nod, lowering your head. He didn't seem like the person you had fooled around with just a second ago.   
A quiet chuckle made you look up again. Jungkook was about to leave the room, but turned around to you again. To your surprise, his expression had softened.  
"Goodnight, Y/N", he whispered with a tiny smile before he vanished, making your heart flutter just a bit.  
"Goodnight, Mr. Jeon", you murmured, watching the door close and the light fade from your room before you returned to your desk.

Jungkook had been right. Working until late hadn't been a good idea.  
You woke up in the messy sheets of your bed with a major headache and more tired than anything else. Not even two cups of strong coffee could help the exhaustion you felt in your bones, if anything the loud noises of your coffee machine made the pain pulsing against your temples worse, but you still showered and slipped into your clothes to show up for work.

"Are you okay?"   
Shi Hye placed the huge cup of coffee in front of you and watched you with a frown. You silently pulled the drink closer to you. "Just a bit tired", you replied. "By the way, do you possibly have pain killers around? I have a headache."  
Shi Hye looked worried as she shook her head. "Should I go buy some?", she kindly offered, but you declined. "No, you shouldn't leave work just for that. Thanks, I'll be alright."   
The look on the young woman's face expressed her doubts regarding your words, but she quietly left the room and closed the door as carefully as possible.   
One and half an hour later, you regretted your decision. The headache got worse every minute and the noises of the office were way too loud for your sensitive ears. It got harder and harder for you to concentrate, until you decided to take a break for just half an hour. With a sigh, you placed your head on your arms and closed your eyes.  
Just half an hour.

„Sleeping at work, Miss Y/N?"   
You slowly opened your eyes when a low chuckle filled the air. "What about those demands I asked you to fulfill?" It didn't sound angry, no sharpness evident in the tone, but you were still upright in half a second, staring at Junkook with wide eyes before your glance wandered towards the window.   
Seoul glistened in the dark behind the glass. Hot fear shot through your veins when you realized that you had slept all day long. Your glance returned to the CEO and you quickly sprung up.   
"I apologize, Mr. Jeon", you stuttered. "I promise, it won't-"   
The young man cocked his head to the side, eyes glistening with amusement, then he stopped you with a wave of his hand. "It's alright", he replied, setting down two wine glasses on your table. "Miss Kim informed me that you were still working when she left yesterday at 1am, so I suppose you worked most of the night?"   
His sharp glance rested on your tired face and you slowly nodded. Even when you had returned home at 4am or so, you didn't go to bed right away but rather finished a few last documents for a big case, and the lack of sleep showed. Jungkook didn't seem surprised. "You sleeping at work may be excused then." His tone got a bit more serious. "I don't want my employees to die from sleep deprivation and hunger though. Please take care of yourself in the future, Miss Y/N." The last word sounded soft, as if it wasn't a boss' advice towards his subordinate but rather the words of a worried friend.   
You sighed and relaxed, only not noticing how stiff your body was from the position you had been sleeping in. "I'm sorry", you mumbled because you knew he was right. If you wanted to keep up your good work, you needed to rest.

Jungkook threw you a short glance, then turned away to inspect the bottle of wine he brought. "It's too bad, but given the circumstances, I don't think we should drink today." It seemed almost disappointed, but when he turned around to face you again, you couldn't see anything like it in his face. Instead, his lips curled into a smile. "You should get dinner though, even if it's late." He threw his watch a glance. "Almost too late to go to a restaurant. How about my place? I'll have my chef cook something nice."   
You raised your hands. "Mr. Jeon, it's fine", you smiled back. "I can get something on my way home. Don't bother."   
The young man eyed you suspiciously, then sighed. "Fine, but I'll take you home. And on friday evening, you're coming to my place."   
His eyes narrowed a tiny bit when he saw you attempting to protest. "That wasn't a question. We have work to discuss." He suddenly seemed so distant, nothing left of the man who wanted to get to know you personally, that you simply nodded and proceeded to shove a few important files into your handbag before you got up and slipped into your coat.   
Jungkook smiled at you when you approached him. "After you", he motioned for you to leave the room first. "I still have to pick up some work from my office. I hope you don't mind the detour."   
Again, you quietly shook your head and followed your boss through the bright corridors of the building until you reached the dark wooden doors of his office. You had actually never been here, even though Shi Hye had informed you of the main office's location – just in case you needed something from your boss.

Jungkook opened the door and waited for you to enter before he closed it behind himself. "Give me a few minutes, Mylady", he said and entered another room at the side, supposedly his real workplace – the big room you were standing in seemed like more of a mixture of a foyer and a meeting room; even though it was dark, the lights of Seoul illuminated a few seating arrangements and a round table in the middle. You suspected this room wasn't meant for external meetings but for those of the higher-ups in this company.   
The click of a door closing made you look up. Jungkook had just left his main office, quickly flipping through a few files he held in his hand, then he stuffed them into his bag and smiled at you. "All set. Let's go."

As soon as the both of you were seated in his limousine, Jungkook dropped his bag, let his head fall back against the headrest and closed his eyes. Throwing him a glance out of the corners of your eyes, you noticed how tired he allowed himself to look now that he was out of the sight of most of his employees. His left hand reached for his collar to effortlessly loosen his tie and open the first button of his shirt. You averted your glance at the sight, casual Jungkook was even more attractive than usual and on top of that you didn't want to invade his privacy.   
"Where do you live?", his rough voice broke through the silence in the car a few moments later and he turned his head to look at you. When you didn't reply immediately, he chuckled. "If you really aren't going to reply, I'll just need to look it up in your work contract, but rest assured, it's not for myself." He nodded towards the driver. "I need to tell the chauffeur so he knows where to go."   
Slightly embarrassed, you complied, and Jungkook knocked against the window which separated the two of you from the driver to tell him where to go. The man simply nodded, and Jungkook closed the window again, falling back into his seat with a heavy sigh.   
You eyed him silently. "It must be hard, being a CEO", you commented, and Jungkook hummed. "It's not as hard as some other jobs", he replied, "but it takes its toll. Many people think just because I'm the CEO means I have assistants for everything, but I actually don't like to rely on my people too much." He frowned. "Some things, I still prefer to do on my own, and the things I don't do by myself I still have to check." He threw you a tired smile. "It can get pretty exhausting, I'm not gonna lie."   
You returned his smile. "Make sure to rest well yourself, Mr. Jeon", you answered, and his expression softened. "Yes, Miss Y/N", he gave back quietly, eyes warm as he looked at you turning back to the window to watch the buildings fly by.

When the car stopped in front of your house, Jungkook himself left the car to open the door for you and to see you off. "I'm serious, Mylady", he said sternly when you shouldered your handbag. "Get some proper rest tonight. I expect to see you in good shape tomorrow."   
You chuckled. "Will do, Sir", you replied. "Anything else?"   
Jungkook was quiet for a few seconds, then he bowed down towards you and gently kissed your cheek. "Yes", he mumbled, slowly pulling back again, lips twitching with a tiny smile. "Goodnight, Y/N."   
You couldn't help but return the smile. "Goodnight, Mr. Jeon", you said. "Rest well."   
He waved shortly before he got back into the car, and then you stood there and watched the red taillights of the limousine vanish in the dark.   
You only turned away when you were sure the car was gone for good.


	4. Cheval Blanc

"Good morning", Shi Hye greeted you cheerfully, arms full with a pile of documents that she carefully loaded onto your desk when you entered your office. You threw the files a short glance while you slipped out of your coat and dropped your handbag onto one of the seats. "Work really never ends", you sighed and sat down behind your desk, "not even on a friday."  
Shi Hye smiled at you. "Coffee, Miss Y/N?", she asked, and you couldn't help but return her smile. "Yes. Thank you, Shi Hye." The young woman nodded, turned on her heel and walked to the door. Something in the way she walked and smiled made you suspect that she had a good weekend coming up.  
You grabbed the first file from the stack and opened it.

_G.C. Law Firm_

_hereby files on behalf of the client_

_Songil Media Marketing_

_against_

_Jeon Corporations_

_in the matter of breach of contract_

You sighed again, rolled your eyes and closed the file. "Unimportant!", you huffed at the closed briefcase when Shi Hye placed down your Latte in front of you. "You seem distressed, Miss", she commented, and you reached for the cup. "It's nothing", you smiled reassuringly and took a sip. "Just", you flicked the file a few more inches away from you, "annoying lawsuits all over the place."  
You fell back into your seat and rolled your eyes towards the ceiling. "Breach of contract! Our contract was abrogated three weeks ago, they just want their money back!"  
Shi Hye, as a simple secretary, had no idea what you were talking about, but she stood to the side and nodded insecurely. "It's better if I leave you to it now", she smiled weakly and attempted to leave when you sat up. "Wait a moment", you said and she turned around once more with raised eyebrows. "Yes?"  
You placed your cup down on the table and grabbed the second file from the stack, giving your best to seem indifferent about what you were going to say. "Any news from Mr. Jeon?"  
The young woman's facial expression softened. "I'm afraid not, Miss", she replied. "Anything I can pass on to him?"  
You hesitated just a second, then sipped on your coffee and flipped open the file. "No. Nothing. Thank you."

_Law Office Kim & Sung_

_hereby files on behalf of the client_

_Majimak Entertainment_

_against_

_Jeon Corporations_

_in the matter of..._

By the time your lunch break arrived, you had flipped through 30 lawsuits, all of which neither captured your interest nor seemed to be of any threat to the firm. You got up without even sparing the mess on your desk a second glance. "Bunglers", you mumbled at the thought of all the incompetent lawyers working in this country, and then made your way towards the elevator to grab a quick meal from the Deli right across the street. Everyone else had already left, as always you were one of the last people to claim a proper break, but it didn't bother you.  
You tapped your foot on the ground while waiting for the elevator to arrive. Not only Shi Hye, others had also noticed that you were more stressed, more aggressive, more impatient for at least two weeks now. And this had actually nothing to do with the idiotic lawsuits that landed on your desk every single day, but rather with the fact that since that evening two and a half weeks ago, Jeon Jungkook hadn't talked to you even once. Even more so, you hadn't seen him in office anywhere, and when you asked others, they also shrugged and claimed they had no idea where he was.  
It was as if the head of Jeon Corporations had vanished from earth's surface, and while at first you were just worried and a bit sad, you slowly but surely started to get really pissed.  
You pressed the button for the ground floor and leaned against the mirror walls of the elevator with a deep sigh. Seeing his name on the lawsuits every single day didn't make things easier, and even though sometimes you wondered why you were so upset at all, you were way too angry to think about it too much.

You stepped out of the building and hurried to cross the street. It was a typical fall day, the sky was grey with just a few sunrays peeking out in between the clouds every now and then, and the chilly air would've been bearable if it wasn't for the wind ripping through the valleys of the Seoul streets and eliminating every last bit of warmth the weak sunrays provided.  
You pulled your pullover closer around your body and rushed across the street as the light turned green, entering the Deli as soon as possible.  
"Miss Y/N", the elder owner greeted you with a warm smile, and you could't help but return it. You'd been coming to this shop for quite a while now, but it only got more regular when your boss stopped showing his nose around your office and inviting you for dinner (or a glass of wine). "The usual?", the man asked while already sliding on some gloves, and you reached for your purse. "Yes please", you replied and watched quietly as the owner assembled your usual sandwich – ham, roasted vegetables, pesto and feta cheese in between what you claimed to be the best bread in this part of the city.  
"That's 10.000 Won for you", the man smiled and handed you the packaged sandwich in exchange for the money, "see you tomorrow!" You hummed as you already turned around, "See you, Mister Jung", and then you were out the shop. Lunch break didn't last forever.

You shuddered when you reentered the building and reached the elevator just in time to hop on with some other people from the financial section. They nodded towards you and you nodded back, and then silence filled the elevator until they got off on the 8th floor and you kept going until the 12th.

When you left the elevator, already ready to take the first bite of your sandwich, you were greeted by stunning silence in the law department. You didn't think much of the tension that shimmered in the air until Shi Hye grew aware of your presence and rushed over to you with wide eyes. "Miss Y/N", she whispered, seemingly excited. "The boss has returned!"  
You nearly dropped your sandwich all the while choking on the first bite. After having managed to swallow it properly, you took a deep breath and tried to calm the butterflies that were aggressively flapping their wings against your insides. The mixture of anger and innocent excitement in your stomach made you feel as if you were about to throw up. "How do you know?", you asked back and Shi Hye hushed you with a finger over her mouth.  
"He's in your office", she informed you quietly, "and I think he's waiting for you."  
You looked at her and frowned. "Why didn't you call me? How long-"

"Mylady."  
The familiar voice made you flinch and Shi Hye vanished so quickly you didn't even see where she went. Bracing yourself for what was about to come up, you slowly turned around towards he door of your office.  
"Sir."  
Jungkook was leaning against the doorframe, somehow managing to look casual even in his dark blue suit, and his dark eyes were resting on you. "Come in", he hummed. "We have to talk."  
You weren't sure if he heard the sarcastic "Oh, I do think so, Sir" you uttered under your breath, but if he did, he didn't react to it. He simply waited for you to enter your office and then proceeded to close the door behind you, granting the two of you some privacy at least.  
You rewrapped your sandwich and placed it on your desk. Something kept you from turning around to your boss, call it fear or stubbornness, but you simply pressed your palms onto the table's surface for some support and waited for whatever your boss had to say to you.

"Miss Y/N." His voice was softer than before, as if he had simply slipped out of his higher rank and all the formalities that came with it. You balled your hands into fists and kept quiet.  
He sighed and you heard the expensive soles of his shoes clacking on the ground as he came a bit closer. "You're mad?"  
You straightened your back and stared out the window, forcing yourself not to cave in. "No, Sir", you replied stiffly, "why would I?"  
He chuckled, deep and low, and it nearly made you turn around. "I understand", he mumbled to himself and took another step, and then he was directly behind you, so close you could smell his cologne and feel his warm breath just barely stroking over your exposed neck. "Don't be like that, Miss. Let me explain myself."  
You didn't react and the tension in the room grew, a tension that had formed since you had left the elevator, until it rested heavily on your shoulders and made it hard to breathe. You took a deep breath as if that would help, and in the same moment, something slung around your wrist - one of his hands as you realized a second too late, and then he forcefully twirled you around and shoved you against the desk.  
"Do I have your attention now?", Jeon Jungkook snarled at you, eyes black with anger and something else that wavered in the depths of it, and the sight made you sick.  
You ripped your hands from his grip and escaped to the side, staring at him daringly. "Always, Sir", you hurled defiance at him.  
His jaw muscles tightened, hands balled to fists fell to his sides.  
"I was on an important business trip", he spoke up after a while, voice sounding as if he was barely controlling himself. "It was nothing that involved any of the matters at hand here, so I didn't tell anyone but my closest advisors."  
Your wall crumbled, but you were still far from giving up. "Do you know how I felt, Sir", you hissed back. "I thought there was something, something..." For a moment you lost your track of thought and shook your head to clear your mind. "But apparently I was wrong."  
You took a deep breath. "A note! A note, Sir, would've been sufficient." Your nails dug into your palms as you balled your fists once again. "Now, if there's nothing about work you need to discuss, I have lawsuits to tend to."

It was as if a thunderstorm unfolded in the office room, you and him staring each other down in a silent fight for dominance, and both of you knew there were only two ways for this to end – a massive explosion, with the outcome unknown, or a sudden ice age with total destruction as its result.  
The hands on his watch and the clock on your wall seemed to slow down more and more the colder the air between the two of you grew. No one seemed to be able to make a move, or a decision for that matter, and just when it seemed like the whole scenery had turned into stone, you ripped yourself out of your haze and took a slow step towards your desk – as if the piece of dark wood would protect you from the consequences of Jeon Jungkook's anger.  
But there was something else glistening in the latter's eyes now, they resembled a chimney fire more than a lightning bolt, and when you noticed, against your will, your heart skipped a beat.

Jungkook opened his mouth as if to say something, glance resting on your figure unwaveringly, but before he could say anything, you slammed your hands on your table in a sudden outburst of frustration. "Fuck!"  
Jungkook seemed taken aback for a second, but quickly recovered. He watched you as you freed your hair from the obligatory ponytail and ran your fingers through it, massaging your sore scalp as you tried to sort your thoughts.  
It took you a while, but you finally turned around and faced him again. This time, the anger in your face was gone. "What the fuck are you doing to me, CEO of Jeon Corporations?", you asked, dropping the hairband on the table. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Jungkook's lips twitched. "I would, if I could, Miss Y/N."  
You huffed. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
He chuckled. "It means I don't visit your office for work-related reasons. Not solely, at least." Then, his expression became serious.

"Have dinner with me, Y/N."


	5. Montrachet

You were about to decline Jungkook's offer, but the soft glow in his dark eyes prevented you from it. Instead, you sighed in defeat. "Fine", you mumbled. "I'll have dinner with you just this once, Mr. Jeon."   
Despite your lack of enthusiasm, his face lit up. "Great", he smiled. "Friday evening at my place. I'll have someone pick you up."   
And before you could utter any form of resistance, your boss turned around and left your office with a spring in his step that gave away how content he was with himself. You, on the other hand, stood at the same spot for a few more seconds after your office was empty again, brain spinning with things that you could've said but didn't, and only after you admitted defeat to yourself did you sit back behind your desk and grabbed your sandwich.   
One meal, you reassured yourself in your thoughts. You could handle one meal.

You weren't so sure of that anymore when you saw a fancy, shiny limousine drive up to your house. Nervously, you tucked around at your short black dress – you didn't want to wear anything too fancy, so this simple dress and some black high heels had to do - but it was too late now anyway. The sound of your doorbell ringing made you flinch and you took a deep breath before you opened the door and greeted the chauffeur with a weak smile. It was an older man with grey hair and a friendly face, and he returned your smile without hesitance. "Good evening, Miss Y/N. I'm here to drive you to Mr. Jeon's house. Are you ready?"   
It was tempting to reply with a "No" and shut the door in front of the man's face, but you pulled yourself together just in time. With a simple nod, you let the driver guide you down the stairs and open the car door for you. "Just relax, Miss", he smiled before he shut it close. "It will take a bit of time until we arrive. Feel free to help yourself with the drinks." He motioned towards a wide range of bottles, obviously containing both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks judging from the various kinds of glasses standing next to them, and you attempted a smile again. "Thank you, Mister", you replied, and then he closed the door and proceeded to take his place in the front of the car.   
At first, you didn't pay the drinks any attention, but when the turmoil in you stomach didn't get better but worse with every meter the limousine passed, you gave in to a glass of whiskey. The alcohol burned in your throat and you had to swallow a cough one or two times, but the heat in your stomach got rid of every uncomfortable emotion.   
When you were finished, you forced yourself not to pour some more and put the glass back where it belonged. After that, it didn't take long until the limousine slowed down and finally stopped, and suddenly, the alcohol's effect vanished in a heartbeat.   
Again, you felt sick with nervousness, and the driver who, again, opened the door for you, seemed to notice. "Don't be too scared", he tried to cheer you up while guiding you towards the door of a modern-looking apartment complex. "He isn't all that bad." The man bowed in front of you after pressing the bell button and then excused himself with a last friendly smile. "Have a nice evening, Miss."   
And then he left you alone in front of the huge doors, and you waited for Jeon Jungkook to let you in for what you hoped would be the last private interaction between the two of you.

"Hello?" His familiar voice sounded through the intercom in a somewhat distorted way and you quickly stepped up to the panel. "It's Y/N", you replied with a voice that held just the slightest tremble, and after a bit of nerve-wracking silence, Jungkook chuckled.   
"I'll open up. Come to the 4th floor."   
The door clicked after just a few heartbeats and you pushed it open. 

"Mylady." Jeon Jungkook was already leaning against the doorframe of his apartment entrance when you stepped out of the elevator, brimming with satisfaction. He was wearing a simple black jeans and a white shirt, two buttons opened at his neck and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, thus exposing his strong forearms.   
His lips curled into a smile when you didn't reply instantly. "Good evening, Y/N."   
Due to your nervousness, you missed the lacking 'Miss' and stiffly bowed your head. "Mr. Jeon", you replied, and something in his face twitched as he extended his hand to help you into his brightly lit home. "Call me Jungkook, please."

You followed the young man, who was now humming a melody unbeknownst to you, through the apartment. It was a different house than the one you had met at before you started working for him, and slowly but surely you started to realize just how rich and influential this man was. The flat seemed bright and inviting, not at all like the big mansion you had seen before. It almost made it seem like Jeon Jungkook was a normal man with a normal life if it wasn't for the fact that every single piece in his household seemed to be design furniture.   
Jungkook led you to a wide-open dining area which was fused with a big kitchen. It led to a seating area with two sofas and a coffeetable in the back and behind there was an open window façade stretched over the whole width of the room and offering a perfect view over the skyline of Seoul. The furniture showed the same style as the other house and Jungkook's office, obviously built based on his own ideas and likings – modern yet elegant. You turned to the young man and for the first time since you had entered, you managed a smile. "It's gorgeous."   
Jungkook returned your smile, seeming almost relieved. "Really?", he replied. "I'm glad you like it. I sometimes wondered if it's..." His glance wandered around the room. "A bit much, maybe."   
You quietly shook your head. In your opinion, the apartment seemed quite clean and minimalistic; a style that you actually liked a lot, even though you kind of felt like an intruder. "I don't think it's that. It's probably just... you, Mr. Jeon."

Jungkook seemed surprised as he looked at you. "Me?"   
You had to ban these thoughts from your mind and shook your head, turning back to the window façade and admiring the glistening lights in the darkness of the night. "Nothing."   
The young man next to you shrugged. "Fine, but one thing..." A silent warning resounded within his voice, but when you quickly looked up due to the change in tone, he grinned. "I told you to call me Jungkook, remember?"   
You froze for a second, then attempted a weak smile. "Sure, Mr- no, Jungkook."   
The male seemed satisfied with that and returned to the kitchen to check one some pots which already emitted a delicious smell. To be honest, you kind of expected a chef to prepare some exclusive meals for the both of you, so it was a littlebit of a shock that Jungkook apparently cooked for himself.   
"What are we eating?", you asked while running your hand along the big kitchen island, cold but smooth granite beneath your fingertips. Jungkook dried his hands on a kitchen towel and threw you a short glance. "Beef Wellington", he replied. "I figured it would be... a fitting dish for such an evening. I hope you like beef?", he asked while opening the fridge and searching for something. Having gained some courage, you now snickered quietly. "Yes, I like beef", you answered over the clinking of some bottles. "If it's well-cooked, that is."   
Jungkook looked up from the fridge, apparently having found what he was looking for. "I will make sure the meat will be to your liking", he replied almost teasing, then raised a wine bottle. "Red or white?"   
You didn't have to think long. "Red", you said. "White doesn't pair with beef well."   
Jungkook chuckled and closed the fridge just to step to a wine rack to its left. "That's true", he quietly said while going through the bottles and finally pulling one out of the middle. He inspected the label shortly before nodding. "Shiraz?", he simply asked while reaching for a bottle opener, and you hummed as a confirmation.

A few minutes later, Jungkook had filled two big wineglasses with the red fluid and handed you one, raising his glass while looking you directly in the eyes soon after. "Cheers, Y/N", he quietly said; and no matter how hard you tried to ignore it, the way he looked at and spoke to you made your heart flutter and a shiver run down your back.   
"Jungkook", you smiled back while also raising your glass, and a short smile flickered over his face. You took a short whiff of the red wine first, vanilla and red berries and something else lingering in your nose as you took a first sip. Heavy, velvety tartness filled your mouth and you sighed in satisfaction when you had swallowed. "This", you said while swirling the liquid around in your glass, "is delicious."   
Jungkook pulled a rack out of the oven and turned around to you with it. "I'm glad you like it", he replied, resting the oven rack on the kitchen island and taking a look at the meat thermometer. "Seems to be perfect", he contently nodded to himself and reached for a knife block. He just looked up shortly before he cut into the beef wellington. "How about you sit down already?", he suggested with a smile. "I'll be done here in just a few."   
You complied and turned around, but instead of sitting down at the already laid table, you sauntered towards the window façade and quietly admired the glimmering colours of the brightly illuminated city. Seoul was already impressive by day, but by night, the whole scenery seemed to change, and you had always loved the night sky more than the sun.

You were so immersed in the view that you missed Jungkook quietly appearing behind you. "It's beautiful, isn't it", he quietly said and you flinched at his sudden voice behind you. He chuckled lowly. "No need to be so afraid, Y/N", he whispered, amusement lacing his voice, before he stepped back again. "Dinner's ready."   
You ripped yourself from the sight and turned around, setting your wine glass on the table as you sat down. Jungkook picked up two plates from the kitchen island and set one of them down in front of you – the beef did look perfectly cooked, surrounded by crispy puff pastry and accompanied by green vegetables and potatoes.   
When he sat down across from you, you raised your glance and smiled at him. "It looks delicious."   
The young man returned your smile softly. "I hope it is. Let's eat."

When the both of you were finished, Jungkook quickly cleaned the plates off the table while you enjoyed the last few sips of the wine. "It was really good", you said as he returned to the table and the young man seemed sincerely relieved to hear that.   
"I'm glad you enjoyed it", he hummed, glancing towards your now empty wine glass. "Do you want to try another drink?"   
Having shared a full bottle of heavy red wine with Jungkook, you were a bit tipsy, but still nodded after a few seconds of contemplation. "Okay", you agreed and handed Jungkook your wine glass. "But nothing too heavy, please."   
He chuckled as he returned to the kitchen island, the glasses clinking on the stone as he set them down. "I'm sure I'll find the right thing for you, Y/N", he reassured you while he opened the fridge and after a while pulled out a slim bottle of white wine. He filled two white wine glasses with the clear fluid and handed you one as he returned. Instead of sitting at the dinner table, the two of you decided to retreat to the sofa, quietly watching the never-ending bustle of Seoul and sipping on the delicious white wine. The silence between the two of you was comfortable and you finally leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch with a content sigh.   
Jungkook's eyes wandered towards you and his lips twitched.   
"Did you enjoy the evening?", he asked, and you nodded while you threw him a smile. "Very much so... Jungkook", you said. "The food was excellent, as well as the wine... And your apartment is gorgeous."   
Jungkook's expression showed his utter satisfaction. "That's good", he nodded to himself and you looked into your glass. "I have one question thought", you finally spoke up again and Jungkook raised his glance with a frown. "A question?", he repeated, to which you nodded.   
"A question", you confirmed and returned his glance firmly. "Why did you actually invite me here? This clearly is no business meeting, but I am still your subordinate."

Jungkook stayed quiet for a while after you finished, just taking a sip of his whine. He seemed deep in thought, and you started to get confused about what actually took him so long to think about.   
Finally, he looked up again, and the expression on his face sent a shiver down your spine. His eyes rested on your figure almost hungrily and you saw his grip tighten around his whine glass a tad bit more.   
Jungkook took a deep breath and leaned back a bit.   
"Do you remember the first time we met?", he asked, so quietly that you nearly missed what he was saying. You nodded. "Of course."   
A smile threatened to flicker over his face, but his expression didn't change. "You twisted your ankle that day." He took a sip of his whine. "I took you to my house and... You know what happened there." His glance intensified; he put his head back and finished the remaining half a glass of whine in one go. He then set the glass down on the coffee table and stared right at you.   
"We said we needed to get to know each other." His eyes darkened and you noticed how his jaw muscles tightened. "I think we know each other well enough now."

His words positively knocked the air out of your lungs and as if on autopilot you set the rest of your wine down on the table and looked at him directly.   
Your voice was rough when you replied.   
"What are you waiting for then?"


End file.
